


Detroit: Become Human One Shots [REQUESTS OPEN]

by Jerichos Favourite Hoe (yolo_mc_swaggins)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_mc_swaggins/pseuds/Jerichos%20Favourite%20Hoe
Summary: similar to the bts one shots, but DBH instead. leave requests for whatever you wanna see - smut, fluff, anything.
Relationships: Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Sumo, Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

similar to the bts one shots, but DBH instead. leave requests for whatever you wanna see - smut, fluff, anything.


	2. 1 ~ Connor x Hank

**Contains:**

**\- father/son relationship**

**\- fluff**

**\- coming out**

**Prompt:**

**Story:**

"Connor?"

Unable to find his son, Hank furrows his brow. Then again, he's Connor, so he could be anywhere. In a dresser, hanging upside-down from the curtain pole, fucking anywhere. Generally, kids grow out of fitting themselves into whatever places they can within the house, but with this particular 19-year-old, that just isn't the case.

As he searches the house, he makes sure to open every door and every drawer, lift every piece of furniture, look under and on top of every table. Eventually, after much time spent looking, he finds the younger sitting in the closet in his bedroom, knees to his chest and a white jacket draped over himself.

"Connor, you're not 7 anymore, why are you hiding in the closet?"

"Because I'm afraid to come out of it." Connor mumbles, lifting his head to reveal small tears rolling down his face. "I'm gay, Dad."

"And why are you afraid of that?" questions the elder, crouching beside the closet door. There's something in his voice - it's kind, gentle, reassuring, something that's almost never heard from Hank. "Tell me why you're afraid, so I can think of the best thing to say to help you."

"I just feel like it's not right... I'm afraid that you won't think of me as your son anymore."

"Of course I will," Hank leans forward and pulls him into a hug, the younger's tears wetting his shirt slightly. "Gay, straight, bi, whatever. You're my son, Connor. That's never gonna change. You could fuck a toaster and I wouldn't care."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it, son."

Connor sniffles and wipes his eyes using the white jacket, then gives a smile and squeezes his dad's shoulder. "Thank you."


	3. 2 ~ Simon x Markus

**Contains:**

**\- fluff**

**\- descriptions of war and violence**

**Prompt:**

**Story:**

"Don't take another step forward or we will open fire!"

Markus sighs, yet his fierce expression doesn't let up. He simply steps forward, holding his arms out by his sides to tell his followers to remain where they are.

"We don't want to fight." he says. "All we want is to be free."

"This is your last warning! Don't take another step!"

He takes another, fully aware that he's defying them. A few pairs of footsteps sound behind him, and Simon, Josh and North all come up to stand in line with him. They all link hands, and he ensures to squeeze Simon's especially tightly.

The SWAT team don't respond at first, but soon it's raining bullets. People duck for cover, others charge ahead and sacrifice themselves for the cause, and the four of them stay where they are before spreading out - North and Josh go to check on the wounded, and Markus and Simon join those who are still fighting against the hundreds of armed officers.

But then, _it_ happens. A trio of gunshots, all fired in rapid succession, and from the same gun, no less. And where should those three bullets end up, but in various places in Markus' chest, right where his pump is. He doesn't notice at first, but Simon pays attention to these things.

"Markus!" he yells out, clutching his companion's hand as the latter stops in his tracks. He grips his bicep tightly and helps him limp over to a nearby industrial container, before sitting him carefully against it.

"It's okay... It's okay... You can make it without me..." groans the other, blue blood trickling out from the wounds and staining his clothes. "Our cause... is all that matters..."

"No... No! We can't win without you!" the elder looks around for a second, then touches his own chest.

"Simon, what are you doing?"

"Our hearts are compatible. You have to take mine."

"No... Simon. No..."

"You're the only one that can lead us. You've got to live."

"I can't let you do that!"

"If you don't, you'll die! And our cause will die with you!" Simon looks him desperately in the eyes and removes his own thirium pump, causing his body to fall limp beside him. "Set our people free, Markus..."

"Simon... Simon!"

The surrounding battle grows muffled, and all he can focus on is the elder, holding him in his arms as he begins to shut down. He doesn't want to leave him - if they could just get another thirium pump from somewhere, from someone who doesn't need one anymore, who's unfortunately already shut down with still-working parts, but there's no one. They're all too damaged.

"Simon, no..." he whispers, holding him close. Time seems to slow down, each minute that passes feeling more like a year - it feels like he's had his thirium pump ripped out. And while he technically has, it's been replaced. By Simon's. His whole world, the reason he kept fighting even when he was hurting and hopeless, he's gone.

"Markus, we have to focus!" North shouts to him, and he reluctantly leaves his lover's side to avoid being injured again.

All throughout the remainder of the battle, right until the last man standing, all he can think about is how cruel life is. How the only person who's ever truly loved him is gone. The apple of his eye, untimely plucked from its tree.

They all disperse following the horrific event. The yellow ball of fire changes to hues of orange and merges with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds blush at the warm touch of the sun - holes having been ripped through them by the sharp prongs of bare trees - silhouettes of birds fly home across the mauve-bricked road, and in just a while, the biggest star has set, giving way to a thousand others. Through the sky's wound, the colours of winter bleed and burn Markus' mind, leaving permanent scars on his brain.

As he returns to Jericho, to the abandoned freighter in downtown Ferndale, he's greeted with applause and shouts of jubilation from the other androids. He receives handshakes, high-fives, hugs, all from those he's liberated. But as they all express their elation, Markus is numb. Simon was his emotional premise - without him, he can't feel a thing.

And when the day's done and everyone's settled, Markus manages to bring himself to the very back of the freighter, where a cap and jacket hang on an otherwise empty set of hooks. Both belonged to Simon - he wore them when he first came to Jericho, and kept them as a memory - when he was alive, and now he's gone, all he can do is cry.

He feels different. Not sad per se, not angry, not afraid. He feels... empty. Like his heart's barely beating. Everyone else is enjoying what they have for now, their somewhat liberation, but he can't focus. Simon kept his mind working, challenged him in ways he never thought were possible, made sure he knew what he was doing.

Simon. It all happened because of Simon, and now... now there's no Simon.

**Thanks to[@Tiger_Lily14](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tigerlily608) for helping me with the ideas for all these - supporting me through and through.**


	4. life update - writing on hold for now

o my grandma isn't doing so good.

As I think I've mentioned before, about a year ago, she was diagnosed with lung cancer. And since it's small cell lung cancer, there's no way to operate. She's had two rounds of chemotherapy and a round of radiotherapy in between, as well as countless medications to combat her symptoms and pain.

A couple of weeks ago, she fell whilst getting out of bed, and unbeknownst to her at the time, she dislocated her shoulder. She finally got medical attention for it around a week ago, and they gave her a sling and - reluctantly - some more painkillers.

Now she's in a hospice. Left this morning. Thankfully, it's only temporary - she'll be there for a maximum of two weeks, just so she can get some professional care for a little while.

So yeah, I'm kinda down about it. Requests for one shots and chapters for full books are going to be halted for a while I reckon, just so I can have chance to collect my thoughts and manage my anxiety. Thank you to all those who are so patient and forgiving - on top of this, I've got school and coronavirus to worry about, so I appreciate everyone being so understanding.

Hopefully, despite everything that's going on, I'll still be able to get something out, be it a short one shot or a chapter of a larger book. Again, thank you for understanding the situation I'm in, and I'll come back and start writing more often when I feel like I'm ready.

\- Rudolph


	5. *IMPORTANT* - HIATUS

I'm taking a proper hiatus - no writing, no commenting, no reading, nothing. I need time to collect my thoughts and manage my emotions.

I don't know how long it'll be before I feel better. I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to get over what's happened. All I know is that my personal issues have only gone downhill since my last update (which, if you've read, you can probably guess what's happened).

I hope you'll understand and respect that I need time for myself and that my family is my top priority right now, so I'm having to push my hobbies and interests to the back of my mind for the near future.

5:13am, November 16th, 2020.


End file.
